Solo pasa en la oficina
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Un dia lleno de estres en las oficinas de Tsubasa, Corp. Hacen que cualquiera quiera tener un momento feliz al final del dia. Lemon, One-shot.


Aló gentesita de FF, hoy les traigo un lemon para la noche hard xD

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews en los demas fics n.n son muy valiosos.

Sin mas que decir aqui esta este one-shot, disfruten c:

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin espropiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Solo en la oficina...

El sonido de los telefonos, el olor a cafe, gente llendo de un lado a otro cargando torres de papeles, documentos siendo sellados, copiadoras en funcionamiento y compañeros platicando a un lado de un dispensador de agua. Era el tipico ambiente de una oficina en las mañanas, nadie se detenia y casi siempre el estres reinaba en el lugar, asi pasaban todos los dias en Tsubasa, corp.

-Eren por favor ve por los documentos del nuevo contrato que esta en el piso 15- La asistente del jefe de marketing, Hanji Zoe, necesitaba algunos documentos para iniciar una nueva fusion con gente de otras empresas. Los documentos eran necesitados urgentemente por el jefe Levi, todos estaban apurados por conseguir dichos documentos y no hacer esperar al jefe, ya que si el se retrasaba en entregarle esos importantes documentos al presidente de la empresa resiviria un fuerte regaño y los empleados pasarian por lo mismo.

Eren salio corriendo hacia el pasillo para tomar el acensor y bajar unos cuantos pisos. Hanji comenzo a recorrer la oficina para asignar mas trabajos y ver que todos los cumplieran, el dia acababa de empezar y tenian que avanzar algo antes de que el jefe llegara.

.

.

Eran las 8:48 de la mañana, su hora de entrada era a las nueve y habia quedado atascado en el trafico, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y apreto un poco el volante, luego con una mano peido sus cabellos azabaches hacia atras apartandolos de su frente mientras un suspiro salia de sus labios. Llegar tarde ese dia no era demasiado recomendable, ya que era el ultimo dia para entregar todos los documentos al presidente Smith y no podia atrasarse, solo rogaba que Zoe estuviera presionando bien a los empleados para que terminaran su trabajo. La semana habia sido algo pesada, repentinamente llego la noticia de que la empresa Rose queria hacer algunos negocios con Tsubasa, Corp. y habra algunos nuevos contratos para gente de ambas empresas. Los presidentes de ambos lugares debian tener los documentos al final de la semana para comenzar con los negocios, pero al parecer eran algo dificiles de obtener. Los autos por fin comenzaron a moverse y Levi regreso a la realidad, se puso en marcha hacia su lugar de trabajo deseando que todos hubieran acabado.

.

.

Llego justo a tiempo, lo recibieron las recepcionistas y los guardias de seguridad, el con un saludo rapido llego hasta el ascensor y subio 25 pisos. Cuando salio de el vieo que su area de trabajo estaba agitada y todos al verlo entrar se quedaron quietos.

-buenas dias Rivaille-san- saludaron serios.

-buenos dias, vuelvan a trabajar- hablo mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina. Justo a lado de la puerta de su oficina se encontraba Hanji revisando algunos papeles, estaba tan ocupada que no capto la presencia de su jefe.

-Señorita Zoe, buenos dias- dijo sonriendo de lado, ella reacciono algo asustada y dio un salto en su asiento.

-oh si es usted- sonrio ruborizada-buenos dias, su cafe y algunos documentos estan en su escritorio, el presidente Smith llamo y dijo que los documentos debian estar arriba a las 3:00 p.m. y ya mande a Eren por ellos- dijo finalmente sonriendole a su jefe, este asintio y entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta detras de el. Se sento en su gran silla, tomo los papeles perfectamente oredenados y los reviso mientras tomaba un poco de cafe.

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas y milagrosamente los papeles estuvieron a tiempo. Hanji entro a la oficina de su jefe y juntos se dirigieron hasta la gran oficina de el presidente Irwin para darle los documentos. Estuvieron al rededor de 1 hora arriba en una especie de junta y cuando acabo regresaron a sus respectivos asuntos ya mas tranquilos.

Era viernes y muchos despues de la ajetreada mañana se retiraron a disfrutar de su deseado fin de semana.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, la oficina estaba vacia excepto por el jefe Rivaille y su asistente que revisaban algunos documentos finales para tenerlos listos el lunes siguiente. Zoe trabajaba en su escritorio mientras Levi estaba en su oficina.

-Señorita Hanji, me traeria un cafe por favor- hablo por el comunicador.

-si señor, en un momento se lo llevo- la chica se puso de pie, fue a la cafetera y le preparo una taza de cafe a su jefe.

-señor ¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

-adelante- dio el permiso en hombre.

-aqui esta su cafe- dijo la mujer tras dejar la bebida frente al hombre.

-antes de que se retire me gustaria que viera esto- hablo el hombre detras del escritorio. Ella sin entender que pasaba rodeo el mueble y se acerco a el. Al tenerla lo suficientemente serca dejo los papeles y rapidamente la puso sobre sus piernas, quedando cara a cara.

-L-levi- dijo avergonzada.

-hoy es viernes y quiero quitarme el estres- sonrio seductoramente haciendo ruborizar mas a la mujer-¿Me ayudas?-

-pero ¡¿Aqui?!- solto apenada la chica.

-si, me aguante toda la mañana y la tarde, meresco un premio ¿No?- hizo un puchero que le parecio dulce a Zoe.

-esta bien- rio. Rivaille le dio una nalgada y antes de que ella protestara se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente. Hanji aflojo la corbata del hombre mientras el se quitaba los zapatos y con algo de dificultada los de la mujer. Empezaron a acariciarse por encima de la ropa mientras seguian con su beso, solo papraron hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-extrañe toda la tarde esos deliciosos labios tuyos- hablo Levi respirando con dificultad.

-son irresistibles- sonrio seductora la chica haciendo que el se lanzara de nuevo a ellos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que estuvieran semidesnudos jadeando sobre el escritorio del jefe, los papeles, plumas, el telefono, una lampara y algunas carpetas estaban regadas por toda la alfombra junto con la ropa de los 2 amantes. Hanji estaba aferrada al cabello despeinado de Levi mientras este se deleitaba acariciando cada parte de su mujer, besaba y mordia su cuello y sus pechos dejando unas marcas pequeñas en ello. Retiro el sosten de la chica y deboro uno de los pechos mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro.

-ahh Levi- la chica jadeaba ala sentir el placer que le daba su jefe, este excitado seguia con su labor. Su miembro podia verse como un bulto entre la tela de los boxer del hombre y cada que las caderas de Zoe lo rozaban Levi jadeaba mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Los dos se quitaron sus dos ultimas prendas y quedaron desnudos sobre el mueble.

-Levi haslo ya- ella rogo tenerlo dentro, ya no podia mas, el hombre no dudo en hacerlo y con un rapido movimiento la penetro. Ella enredo sus piernas al rededor de su cadera y se aferro a su espalda, luego comenzo a mover sus caderas haciendo que el azabache tambien comenzara a moverse.

-siempre me ha encantado que seas tan estrecha- decia entre jadeos y besos.

-y lo soy solo para ti- sonrio arañando la espalda del chico.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo juntos y quedaron exaustos, despues de descansar un poco sobre el mueble se levantaron y se vistieron.

Juntos salieron del lugar y fueron hacia el departamento de Rivaille para ahi reanudar sus actividades mas comodos.

.

.

Una mujer de la limpieza entro a la oficina del jefe de marketing y suspiro resignada al ver tanto desorden.

-esto paso todos los viernes solo en esta oficina- se dijo asi misma mientras levantaba los objetos del piso.

-le pedire un sueldo mas alto al jefe por tener que limpiar sus cochinadas- volvio a hablar mientras se quedaba limpiando todo el desastre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas noches, tardes o dias, espero les haya gustado este lemon que se me ocurrio hace unas horas xD

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y por leer *u*

Au revoir!


End file.
